


I've got you in my space (I won't let go)

by niallsayswhaat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 years old Louis, 24 years old Harry, A lot of "Princess" and "Baby", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Kink Exploration, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Louis, Rimming, Smut, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsayswhaat/pseuds/niallsayswhaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to wear pretty lace panties and pinky skirts, he likes feeling pretty. But since his parents kicked him out, he has to find a place to live just for a while. Harry offers him his place, and well, maybe Harry does really loves Louis in white lace panties.</p><p>- OR -</p><p>Louis loves being feminine and gets kicked out of his house after telling his little secret to his parents. He puts a post on tumblr and Harry happens to find out and offers him his place. Harry is like really fucking rich, and Louis really needs a place to stay. Things work out for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got you in my space (I won't let go)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This one shot really took me a lot of time to write, it took me like 3 days but it's finally done and i love how it turned out. Maybe, just maybe, there would be a sequel just because i really like the idea of sugar daddy Harry okay. I wrote this to fill this prompt:
> 
> "Louis wants to be a girl and when he tells his parents they kick him out, so he puts a post on Tumblr, or an ad on Craigslist, about needing somewhere to stay for a while. And harry sees it and offers him a safe place to stay until louis figures something else out. And Louis is all shy and nervous at first about wearing all his girls clothes but harry doesn't mind, and eventually they fall in love."
> 
> I changed it a little bit just to clear things up.  
> Thanks to the lovely anon who sent me this, i hope you like it!  
> Thanks to my lovely beta Emma for editing this fic, she helped me a lot and made this thing even better. So shoutout to Emma (@blouevelvet on twitter) for being awesome.

Louis couldn't stay in his own house anymore. He didn't belong there and his parents made it very clear to him. He had two days to move out or he would pretty much be homeless.  
He was barely 19 years old, the thought of not having a roof over his head was terrifying to him. Louis had never been happy in his house, it never really felt like home. He felt judged and misunderstood, but it was something.  
  
And now he had nothing.   
  
The thing was, he finally decided to come clean and tell his parents he liked feeling feminine. Louis wanted to wear pinky skirts and lace panties. He wanted to be able to be more feminine, to wear lipstick whenever he wanted, to go around the house wearing his soft fluffy socks. God, he wanted to be pretty.  
There was a lot of things he still had to think about, to figure out, but other than that, it wasn't a big deal for him. He knew he was gay and accepted it pretty well. The day he discovered he wanted to be this soft, cute version of himself, to be this adorable thing, it came natural. It wasn't a problem to him, but it sure was to his parents.  


The minute he told them all about how he just wanted to be a girl, his whole world came crashing down. He had to figure something out quickly or else he would be sleeping in the cold streets of London. So he did the only thing he knew how to do and put a post on tumblr. Louis wasn't a proper blogger, but he was somewhat famous on Tumblr -meaning he had a lot of followers- and maybe, with some luck on his side, he would find someone who would let him stay at their place for a couple of days, until he could think about something else to do.  
  
"You can stay here, you know," Niall said, handing him a cup of tea and sitting down on the couch next to Louis. "My mom wouldn't mind."  
  
Louis looked at his friend, drinking a bit of tea. Niall was his only real friend since Louis came out. He was really sweet and funny, a kind hearted person, but he was way too innocent. He couldn't stay there not even if he wanted to, which he did. Niall's mum was friends with his parents, whom he wanted to get away from. He didn't consider them his parents anymore. Parents are supposed to be there for you, to support you no matter what, and they never had.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll pass.” Louis put the cup down and looked at the laptop on his lap again. Under his breath, completely focused, he murmured, "I just need to find some place to stay for a while, maybe a week so I can figure something else out, that's it. I need to prove to them that I don't need them."  
  
"Is that your post?" Niall asked, smiling like a little idiot. "Do you really trust these people?"  
  
Louis nodded. "Yeah, I do. Look.” He turned the laptop so Niall could see. "What do you think of it?"  
  
Niall moved a little closer to him, tilting his head to be able to read Louis' post on tumblr.  


"Hi, Louis here. I'm posting this because I've recently been kicked out of my house and I need a place to stay for a while. It’s only for about a week or two until I can come up with something permanent. I am 19 years old, as most of you already know, and I'm not asking for much just a place nearby and a bed for myself. Please let me know if you're willing to let me stay and leave a reply on my ask so I can send you a couple of questions. Thank you for reading this, I hope to know about you soon." Niall nodded when he finished reading, his blue eyes looking at Louis. "Well it sounds very professional and all, but how are you gonna know if they're not some sort of criminal?"  
  
Louis gave Niall a cocky smile, he had already thought about that. He might be desperate, but he wasn't a fool. He knew he needed to do this carefully or else he could get himself in a worse situation than he already was in.  
  
"Well," he said, still smiling, "I'm obviously gonna ask them where they live, their names, job if they have one, ID and stuff so I can match everything, and make sure they're telling the truth."   
  
Niall wasn't too sure about all of this, but there was nothing he could do to stop Louis. It's not like Louis was out of his mind either, he obviously knew what he was doing. If everything came out right, Louis would prove to everyone that he didn't need his parents.  
  
"Fine, I think it's a good idea, I guess.” Niall smiled back and pushed him by the shoulders. "Just post that shit so we can get some sleep, yeah?"  
  
Louis nodded and sent the post. If he was lucky enough, he would get some answers by tomorrow and start doing his little research before moving in with somebody. He was just hoping some of his followers would actually help him.  
  
-

"Harry!"  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
Harry could heard Zayn's steps before he entered the room. His friend was all dressed up in a suit, black hair pushed up into a quiff and his scruff completely shaved off. He was ready for a date.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wanna come?" He asked, fixing his tie without actually paying too much attention to Harry. "I mean, it would be fun."  
  
Harry shook his head, placing his laptop on the kitchen table. He knew Zayn was just trying to be nice before asking him a favor, he really didn't want Harry on his date. It was just a normal thing for Zayn, probably because he was sick and tired of seeing his friend not having a date in months. But Harry was okay, he wasn't thirsty for a relationship just yet, and certainly not excited about having to go out with Zayn's friends. The guy was constantly trying to match Harry with one of his gay friends even though Harry made it very clear that if he wanted a man he could get one himself.   
  
"Just go out with Natalie, yeah?" Harry said, shaking his head. "I'm fine here, I'm just gonna..."  
  
"Oh god, please tell me you're not on that weird website again,” Zayn said, cutting him off and walking towards him with a furrowed expression on his face. "What are you doing this time?"  
  
Harry tried to close the laptop before Zayn could see anything. He didn't want to explain to him what he was doing just yet because he, himself, wasn't too sure of this idea neither. But it was too late and Zayn was already making a mess.  
  
"You're not planning to let that kid Louis live here, right?" His voice raised up and he was gesturing with his hands, incapable of standing still. "You really don't know what to do with your own money anymore, do you?"  
  
Harry shook his head, standing up from where he was sitting and setting the laptop down away from Zayn's judging eyes. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his car, tossing them to Zayn.  
  
"I'm not having this conversation with you. Go have your fancy dinner with Nat, you can give me the car tomorrow if you want,” he said, pointing towards the front door.  
  
"Harry..."   
  
"Just go, it's fine I swear." Harry said, sitting back down.  
  
"Yeah, okay... Thanks mate."  
  
Harry waited until Zayn left the flat before grabbing his laptop again. He didn't expect to cause this much mess to be honest. He was just checking Tumblr as usual, because yeah, Harry Styles might have a little obsession over the blogging website, when he came across a particular post.  
He had been following a guy named Louis for about two months now. He was kinda a big blogger in the gay community on Tumblr, just at the age of 19. Harry never gave him too much attention. He casually scrolled through his blog, reblogged a few things, and that was it. But this time, he saw a post of Louis asking for somewhere to stay for a while. And well, Harry kinda has a big place all to himself.  
It was rather rushed, offering his place to someone he didn't even know. Someone four years younger than him, but as soon as he saw the post he felt the need to contact Louis.  
Harry knew Louis wasn't a mass murderer or anything like that, and if he just needed a safe place for a couple of days, Harry could give him that. It would be a nice thing to do. Plus, he could use the company. Harry was kind of a loner. Apart from Zayn and a couple of other people, he didn't have very many friends. It was okay, really, he was happy with the group of people he could count on. Meeting someone new could be exciting too, he could do a good action and maybe gain a new friend on the way.  
He took a deep breath and typed before he could stop himself.  
  
"Hi, Harry here. I saw your post and well, I have a place you could stay at, you know, if you want to. Just let me know what questions I have to answers and I'll do it."  
  
-  


That morning, when Louis woke up, he was feeling very enthusiastic. Life was being good to him again. Some dude named Harry had replied to his post on Tumblr and offered him a place to live. His place. Louis asked him the basic questions, just to make sure he was being serious and not some horrible guy doing a prank. After he confirmed all the information Harry gave to him, he decided it was time to move in.  
  
He found out Harry was 23 years old, lived in Central London and owned a nice apartment in some fancy building he’d never seen before. He also knew he lived alone and worked as a famous photographer for some big company. The guy sounded nice over the phone when Louis had called him and well, Harry was really the best option he had. No one else replied to his post so it was Harry or homelessness.  
  
That afternoon, when he finally left Niall's house, he was excited about all of this. Meeting someone new, finding himself, and not having to live under his parents’ roof anymore. Niall still wasn't too keen on the idea of letting him go. According to his friend, this guy was nothing but some creep who wanted to take advantage of Louis.  
  
"You're only 19!" he exclaimed, taking the clothes out of Louis' suitcase. "You can't do this, Lou. What if something happens to you, huh?"  
  
"Nothing will happen to me, God, calm the fuck down.” Louis grabbed the clothes, putting them back in the suitcase. "I'll be fine."  
  
"But what if something does happen to you?" Niall stopped him, there was genuine worry in his eyes. Louis felt bad for him, this wasn't his fault, he was just being a good friend. "What am I going to tell your parents?"  
  
Louis shook his head, taking the suitcase in his hands and standing straight.  
  
"Nothing because they don't care anymore, okay?" His voice came out more harsh than he intended it to. Niall’s frown deepened and Louis tried to smile, just to make Niall feel better about this whole situation. "I swear I'll be fine! You can come check up on me if you want, whenever you want.”  
  
He appreciated having Niall with him for the last couple of days, God that boy was the most loyal friend ever, but now he was alone, standing at the front door of the big apartment complex with giant windows and black doors. He was standing still, trying to remember how the fuck to move.  
Harry had offered to pick him up at Niall's house since he had the day off, but Louis said no. He didn't need Niall's family watching him leave with some random guy, that would only make things worse. He needed to do this on his own. To be honest, he was doing really fine up until this moment. It all just came like a shock to him. He was about to enter someone's life and this could be either the best or worst idea ever.  
  
Either option freaked him out.  
  
Louis was slowly losing his mind. He probably should've texted Harry to pick him up somewhere else so he didn't have to wait here. Maybe he should just go now, he needed to think. Maybe Niall was right...  
  
"Louis?"  A raspy, low voice made him look up, facing the guy he recognized as Harry. He was taller than him, making Louis look tiny beside him. Green, big eyes gazing straight into his blue ones. He was also wearing a headscarf around his hair, pushing the long curls back. Harry was a vision, really, but the thing that got Louis the most was the kind smile he was giving to him. "Sorry I made you wait this long, you must be freezing. Here, let's go inside."  
  
Louis did nothing but comply. He followed Harry like a shadow, entering the big building behind him, feeling a little bit lost inside. The entire place looked so expensive and beautiful. Louis couldn't help but wonder how this guy ended up living here. Were his pictures that good? He must get paid a lot of money, because Louis was pretty sure just one window from that building was worth more than all the things packed up in his suitcase.  
Suddenly, he felt tiny.   
  
Harry guided him inside the elevator and waited until Louis got inside to press a button. To Louis' surprise, he pressed the last one. The one that lead to the townhouse.  
  
  
"You live up there?" Louis mumbled, not even looking at Harry but he could tell there was a little smile coming from his lips.  
  
"Yeah, it has a pretty good view, which you need when you're a photographer. You'll love it.” Harry turned around to see Louis struggling with his suitcase.  Pointing at it, he asked, ”You need help with that?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine,” Louis managed to say, grabbing even more firmly onto it. He knew he must have looked frazzled, but he wasn't useless and the least thing he could do was carry his own stuff.  
  
Harry didn't reply, instead he got out of the elevator just when the doors opened and nodded towards Louis, silently telling him to follow.  The moment they entered the flat, he knew Harry lied to him.  
  
Well, not really. It's just that, when Louis asked him if he had enough space for him there, Harry said his flat wasn't too much of a big thing. He’d said he had an extra room he didn't use at all. The thing is, Harry did not only had an extra room, his whole flat was huge, perfectly decorated and with a hell of a view of the city. The place took Louis' breath away. He never imagined to actually be so lucky to get to stay in such a beautiful apartment.   
  
"This is the living room," Harry said as they walked through it, pointing mostly at the big, black leather couch that was just right next to the window. "That's the view I told you about. I have dinner here most of the time." He turned around to give Louis a little smile and kept walking. "That over there is the kitchen, please don't be afraid to grab anything. And here," Harry lead him to the last door on the hallway and opened it up, letting him pass first. "Is your room."  
  
Louis stood in the middle of the room, letting his suitcase drop to the floor. He would be lying if he said he wasn't in complete awe. Harry probably didn't notice, but he called it his room. Not "Your room for now" or "You can stay here.” He called it his room. Louis had a room.  
He felt on the verge of tears. Everything was becoming too much for him in such little time. He took a deep breath, not even paying attention to Harry who was talking about the bathroom the room had.  
  
"It's really nice, honestly," Louis said, raising his voice so Harry could hear him. The guy turned around, stopping in the middle of a sentence about towels and Louis smiled kindly at him. "Thank you, for, well you know..." His smile broke. "Is it okay if stay here for while? I need to, uh, think a little if you don't mind."  
  
Harry nodded, already walking towards the door but stopping just a second to pat Louis' shoulder. A nice, warm flow of calm rushed through Louis' body.  
  
"Yeah, sure, take your time.” Louis felt like crying, this guy was being so nice, so calm about all of this, acting like it was normal to let a complete stranger into your home. “I'm gonna change and maybe order something to eat, if you want."  
  
Louis smiled, nodding as he sat down on the bed. "Sure, thanks."  
  
Harry left the room without saying anything else and Louis only let himself drop completely on the bed when he closed the door. His whole body went soft, his mind blank. It was kinda crazy if you think about it, just a couple days ago he didn't have a place to live and now he was laying in a really soft bed in some nice apartment. Plus, he felt safe around Harry. He was nice, polite and as far as Louis could tell, he was kind. He had this kind of chill vibe that made Louis' entire mind settle down.  
Louis stood up. If he was staying here, he needed to unpack. As soon as he started, however, a big question came to his mind.  
  
He was kicked out of his house for wanting to be a girl. And even though he was very explicit about his situation with Harry over the ask on Tumblr, what if he freaked Harry out? What if Harry kicked him out after he saw him wearing his girly stuff, too?  
  
Louis needed to talk to Harry about this.  
  
-

 

 

Harry changed his position on the couch, flexing his legs out and letting his back drop onto the leather. The city lights were bright from the window and he had the TV on, playing some cooking show he wasn't even watching. His eyes were glued to the iPad in his hands, reading something about the next photoshoot he had to do. It was a typical night for him. His work was very flexible which allowed him to have calm nights like these ones.  
  
It was around 8 pm when he heard Louis again. He had left him alone in his room about two hours ago, changed his clothes into sweatpants and a black shirt, and ordered dinner. He wanted to call Louis but didn't. He knew this must be something difficult for him and Harry didn't want to push anything. So he sat down and waited for Louis until he showed up.  
  
“Hi,” Louis yawned, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. "Sorry, I fell asleep. Did you have dinner already?"  
  
Harry put the iPad away on the left side of the couch, shaking his head as he stood up straight. "No, I figured it would be better if I waited for you. Do you wanna eat now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving" Louis joked, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the kitchen to get the pizza. Sit down, I’ll be back in a sec."  
  
Louis was left in the living room all alone. He gave another look around. It was such a big space and he wasn't used to it yet. It felt strange to him. Why would anybody need such a big flat all to themselves? He shook his head, sitting down on the right conner of the couch. Harry was right when he told him he would love the view. Sitting there alone at night must be wonderful, just watching the city move underneath you as you stay perfectly still.  
  
"Here you go.” Harry handed him a slice of pizza and a napkin before sitting down next to Louis, grabbing his own. "Hope you like it."  
  
“Thanks," Louis murmured, taking a small bite.  
  
The day had been such a rush for Louis that he didn't even realize how hungry he actually was. He had woken up that morning and gone straight to packing everything and making sure everything was ready. The other half of the day he spent on a train. The only thing he had eaten until now was a donut and a cold coffee, nothing else. He was so tired he didn't have time to think about food or eating.  
The minutes went by silently, Louis was already eating his third slice when Harry talked.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, shifting so he could see Louis' face. "I mean, you've been pretty quiet since you got here, and I just... I was wondering if i'm making you uncomfortable or something? Are you alri-"  
  
"No, no, it's not you," Louis cut him off, putting his pizza down and quickly cleaning his mouth with the napkin. "It's just... Well, you know how I was kicked out of my house?”  
  
"Yeah, I saw it on the post,” Harry said calmly, happy Louis was talking to him.  
  
Louis nodded. "Yes, well, I know I already told you this but I was kicked out because I want to be more feminine and my parents won't approve of that." He could feel the lump in his throat as he talked, but he had to say this, he had to. "I like feeling pretty. I... I wear skirts and pink, thigh-high socks and I just, I don't wanna freak you out, too."  
  
Louis' heart was racing and his palms were firmly pressed agains the fabric of his jeans in a desperate attempt to get some courage. It was nice to finally say it out loud, to come out clean about the whole thing, but it was still terrifying. What if Harry didn't accept him now that Louis was there? It was a lot to take in and he knew it. First, letting a strange come into your house, then having to deal with something Louis was still trying to figure out himself.  
  
But despite what Louis thought, Harry was mature enough to accept him. He didn't even seem shocked or disgusted at all. He was actually listening to him, understanding him. Something no one else had truly done before.  
  
"It's fine, really, I don't mind," Harry said, smiling at him and oh, Louis could swear his smile could cure disease. He shook his shoulders. "You left your house because you weren't comfortable there, because you weren't being yourself, so please don't feel like that here. Feel free to wear whatever clothes make you happy,” Harry laughed, messing his hair up with his hands. “Sorry, I don't know too much about this, but seriously, Louis, I'm okay with it."  
  
-  


Louis had been living with Harry for a whole week, but he hadn't worn any of his girly clothes yet. The little speech Harry gave him really encouraged him, but he still just wasn't quite ready. Instead, he wore his regular jeans to go around town and shorts to stay inside. The first day at Harry’s was kinda difficult, but it got easier as time went by. He discovered Harry was more at home than at his job and they usually ended up talking every night on the big couch, watching some TV or having dinner. He got used to it really quickly.   
  
So finally, one day, he decided to wear his clothes. His girly ones. He had just gotten back to the apartment and Harry wasn't there so he went straight to the shower. He allowed himself to stay there for a little longer than usual until his whole body was warm and clean and finally got out. He dressed as he would usually do, except this time he didn't put on his regular boxers, but a pair of white lace panties. They were his favorite ones, the soft lace against his warm skin always just felt right. He slipped on a white shirt that was big on him, falling just at the bottom of his butt and finally his big fluffy socks. Those were a gift from Niall the day after Louis told him he wanted to be a girl. Niall gave it to Louis, telling him "they are soft and cute, just like you, I guess."  
  
It was the nicest thing Niall has ever done for him.  
  
Louis was about to leave the room when the door opened. Harry was on the other side, his fancy suit already wrecked, it was obvious he was just getting home from work. He was struggling to get the tie off.  
  
"Hey, Lou, wanna watch a movie?" he asked, giving up with his tie and finally looking up. His breath was caught in his throat, unable to let it out. His eyes were glued to Louis’ body almost instantly, roaming the tanned skin of his legs exposed between the socks and the big shirt, going up until he reached his face. Harry had to remind himself to breathe. “I, uh, I rented this movie so I was wondering if you wanted to..."  
  
"Sure," Louis cut him off, smirking. "Which one did you get?"  
  
"I can't- fuck. I think it's called Love Actually,” Harry answered, taking his eyes off of Louis before he said or do something inappropriate. He cleared his throat. "Give me a minute to change and i'll meet you at the living room."  
  
Harry left the room without even giving Louis a second glance, but he didn't need it anyway. He wasn't dumb, he knew how to recognize when he got someone all hot and bothered, just like he got Harry the second the poor guy entered the room. Louis could tell by the way he was looking at his thighs, trying so hard not to be obvious but falling miserably.  
A little tickle went down Louis' stomach. He wasn't blind either. Harry was a very attractive man, like holy fuck he was hot, but also incredibly kind. A combination that had Louis daydreaming most of the day, but he kept those thoughts to himself because there wasn't anything he could do. At least he thought so, until now. If Harry was even a little bit interested in him, this could turn out pretty nicely.  
  
-  
  
They were sitting on the couch right next to each other, Love Actually playing on the big TV and popcorn in a bowl on the coffee table in front of them. Louis knew he was supposed to be paying attention to the movie, but he didn't even know what the fuck it was about. The only thing he could think about was how close Harry was to him. He had changed, as promised, and was now wearing the same black sweat pants and a matching shirt. Louis really tried to concentrate on the movie, but there was no way he could do that when he could feel Harry's gaze on him every three seconds.  
  
It was like fire burning up his skin with every look Harry gave to him. He could feel Harry’s eyes on his legs, his tummy, his face, all over him, and it was slowly driving him insane because Harry wasn't saying anything to him. Not even a silly comment about the movie. He was just sitting there, trying to look at Louis without him noticing, but failing every time.

Louis couldn't stand the tension anymore so he stood up, interrupting the movie neither of them were watching. His shirt rose up a little bit on his waist, revealing more skin of his bum.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked, following him with his eyes.  
  
"Just gonna get more popcorn, don't worry."  
  
Louis bent over the little table to grab the popcorn bowl, just enough to make his shirt rise up on his hips, slightly showing off his white lace panties. He flexed his legs more than necessary, pushing his ass far up in the air. It wasn't too much of a move, but it was enough to get Harry's attention.  
Harry's eyes traveled to Louis' perfectly rounded ass that was just inches away from his face, soft lace covering him up just enough. Harry had to repress a groan.  
  
"Are you- are you wearing panties?" Harry choked out, his voice raspier than it had been previously.  
  
Louis turned around, holding the bowl of popcorn in his hands, not bothering at all to pull his shirt back down.  
  
"Lace panties to be more precise,” Louis corrected, smirking like a little minx. He could see Harry's face slowly blushing and all the effort he was putting in to stay calm. Louis didn't want him to stay calm at all. "Why? Are you okay, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head, curls falling down to frame his face. He needed to stand up and get out of that room before he did something that would make Louis uncomfortable. He had promised to Louis that he wasn't some kind of creep when he offered his place. He couldn't do what he was thinking about. But goddamn it, he wanted Louis to sit on his lap and ride him right there.  
  
"I can take them off if you want me to,” Louis said, bringing Harry back to the present. Louis was teasing Harry so blatantly, it was making Harry’s pupils shrink with the feeling of lust.   
  
Fuck, he was gonna take the panties off right there. Right in front of Harry. Well, he couldn't let those beautiful lace panties go to waste.  
  
  
"No, fuck- don't Louis, don't take them off,” Harry said under his breathe, standing up. "Just-"  
  
He didn't finish saying whatever was on his mind, he couldn't when Louis was all over him. His lips attached to Louis' almost immediately, not even thinking about it, just doing it. Harry’s soft, plump lips felt amazing against Louis'. His mind went completely blank for a second, just leaning forward, deepening the kiss even more. Harry's body was covering Louis', his big hands steady on his hips. Harry couldn't seem to stop looking for more, more lips to kiss, more skin to touch. More of Louis.  
His hands cupped Louis' ass, pushing the shirt away.  
  
"Harry," Louis breathed out, pushing back to get more contact between his bum and Harry's hands.  
  
"I know.” Harry's hands gave Louis’ bum another squeeze, touching the white lace that was separating him from Louis' skin. He groaned into the kiss, simultaneously snapping his hips forward against Louis' thigh so he could feel the growing in his pants. "Goddamn Louis, look how hard you're making me."  
  
Louis let out a soft moan, pressing his whole body against Harry’s. He had to stand on the tips of his toes to reach Harry's lips, but was totally fine with it. Harry's lips moved down to his exposed neck, leaving a trace of tiny kisses, not even for a second stopping the massaging of his hands on Louis' ass.   
  
"Harry," Louis tried again, his voice already coming out wrecked. He felt Harry press his growing erection against his thigh and let out another groan, shutting his eyes. Harry's lips were making their way up his jawline, sucking hard and leaving dark red marks that were sure to turn into bruises by morning. One of his fingers slipped into the lace panties, testing the area. "Harry, do something, please,” he begged, torn about whether he should push back on Harry's finger or lean into his chest, looking for friction on his own cock.  
  
Harry sucked harder just below Louis' jawline, marking him with a smirk on his lips. He moved his hips just a little bit, earning a moan from Louis' lips. Louis' body snapped forward, looking for more but Harry stepped back.  
  
"Turn around, love. Get rid of your shirt," Harry said waiting for Louis to do as he commanded. Louis did immediately, taking his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor before slowly turning around. Harry wasn't even looking at his bum yet, he needed to make something clear first. "Do you want this?" he asked.  
  
Louis' entire body was already trembling with the idea of what was about to come. He slowly nodded. "Yes."  
  
Harry smirked. That was the only answer he needed, but now he could do what he knew best. Be a little tease. 

"You wan't me to call you love? Want me to call you princess?" Harry's voice lowered as his hands slowly touched Louis' shoulders, going to his back. "Do you want that?"  
  
"Yeah, yes, you can call me princess," Louis said, catching his breath. His skin tickled wherever Harry's hands touched his body. "Ha-"  
  
"Want me to call you princess while I wreck you?" he asked seductively, getting closer to Louis, if that was even possible. He could feel Harry's body just inches away, so close. "Tease you until you're begging for me? Tear your pretty lace panties apart?"  
  
Louis let out a high-pitched moan when Harry took his whole ass into his big hands, giving it a hard squeeze.   
  
"Yes, Harry please," he begged, wanting to be touched already. Harry smiled and kneeled down so his face was only a few inches away from Louis’ majestic ass.

  
"I've got you, love.” Harry's hot breath hit Louis' warm skin, his hands holding onto Louis’ hips, steadying him. "I've got you, but you can't touch yourself, alright?"

Louis was about to answer, but he suddenly felt Harry's thumb pressing down on the lace panties between his bum cheeks. His other hand was going up and down his thigh, stroking the soft hairs there. Harry stuck his thumb into his mouth, licking it softly before pressing it in again. Harry got closer, giving little kisses along the line where the lace panties covered Louis' ass.   
  
He looked so good just like that. The fluffy socks came up to the middle of his thighs, leaving the rest of his luscious thighs for Harry to see and touch. The lace panties stretched tightly around Louis' ass. Harry wanted to wreck him.  
  
Louis was trying really hard not to moan, not to whimper every time Harry's lips traveled more and more down towards his hole. Harry was kissing through the fabric, but Louis lost it when he suddenly yanked the panties down to his ankles, leaving his whole ass exposed without any warning. Harry's full grip on his bum felt even better without any fabric in the way.  
  
"On your hands and knees, baby, on the couch. I'm gonna rim you."  
  
Louis didn't know how, but he found a way to stop thinking about the words Harry just said- because goddamn it yes, just the way Harry was talking was getting him all worked up- and shook his feet. He stepped out of his lace panties and slowly made his way to the couch. He got on his hands and knees, bum up in the air, completely exposed. He could feel Harry's eyes all over him, burning his skin. It was so intense, he needed to be touched now. Louis spread his legs, exposing himself and pushing his ass a little bit further back.  
  
That was enough for Harry.  
  
Harry quickly got out of his clothes, getting rid of his sweatpants and black shirt. He slowly pulled off his black boxers, now completely naked. He climbed onto the couch right behind the twink boy and nibbled on his ear softly.  
  
"You look so perfect like this," Harry mumbled, giving soft kisses from Louis' neck down to his back. "So perfect and open, just for me."   
  
Louis shivered again once Harry's lips made their way to his ass once again. It felt amazing, the way Harry’s plump lips would touch him at the same time that his big hands were pulling his ass cheeks apart.  
Harry leaned closer, blowing hot air into Louis' pink hole. Louis' whole body shook and Harry took advantage of it, kissing him. He gave him one quick kiss, his lips barely touching Louis and went down, sucking slightly into the skin of his ass.   
Louis closed his eyes, just feeling the trail of kisses Harry was giving him, allowing himself to relax under his touch. His body was slowly giving in, not even thinking about it until he felt Harry's tongue pass through the ring of muscles.  
  
“Fuck," Louis breathed out, staying perfectly still.  
  
Harry's tongue moved just a little bit inside of him, barely even doing anything. He sucked on the rim, giving Louis’ hole a few more licks before pulling back a few inches.  
  
"You're so tight and it's only my tongue," Harry murmured, giving another slow lick, coating Louis’ hole with saliva. "I'm gonna wreck you so good, princess."  
  
Harry gave Louis a small kiss on the inside of his thigh, tightened his grip on Louis' ass and deepening his face between Louis' soft cheeks. His tongue was slowly working its way back to his hole. Louis' body was melting with every flick of Harry's tongue. He couldn't help but let little moans out every time Harry pressed his wet tongue to his rim, but not going in. Louis was trying to resist the urge of losing control from the feeling of Harry’s tongue inside him, he wanted to be good and wait. Just take whatever Harry gave him.  
  
Louis bit his bottom lip, preventing another moan from escaping his mouth. Harry finally gave him one last lick, pressing his tongue flat before going in, passing through the ring of muscles, and oh, it felt so amazing. Louis could feel Harry's tongue slightly stretching him, tasting him and his lips pressing against the rim, trying to make his own tongue go deeper and deeper.  
  
"Oh, oh.” Harry's tongue started moving inside him, making little circles and pulling out just to back in. Louis couldn't resist moaning out in pleasure. "Oh."  
  
Harry was giving him time to adjust, to really feel him, to feel his tongue deep inside him and all around his rim. He waited until Louis was nothing but a whimpering mess to start fucking him with his tongue just like he wanted to. Harry moved his tongue out, giving Louis' wet hole a sweet kiss before doing so, and dipped it back in, thrusting in and out in a quicker pace.  
  
"Fuck, Har- oh fuck,” Louis cried out. He pushed his ass back as much as he could, begging Harry to go deeper, faster, he needed more. "Please, Harry, more, please"  
  
Harry's tongue started moving faster, his nose pressed flat against Louis' ass, trying to give his little princess what he wanted. What they both wanted. Louis was loving the stretch and the way Harry moved his tongue inside him. Harry was in love with the beautiful sounds coming from Louis' lips. He was so loud, so pretty. If Louis needed more, Harry would give it to him.  
  
Harry pulled out, taking a few seconds to watch Louis' pink hole, coated with his saliva. Damn it, he looked hot.   
  
"Harry," Louis whined, reaching back, trying to get Harry’s tongue back inside him but Harry started standing up.  
  
"You're being so good, baby, so good for me," Harry murmured, leaning forward to kiss Louis' temple. "Such a good princess for me, yeah? Gonna take my fingers now so I can fuck you properly?"  
  
"Yes, I'm-I'm a good princess, just for you," Louis said, dropping his head between his shoulders, trying to catch his breath. "I am."  
  
"I know babe, I'm gonna get the lube so I can prep you, okay?"   
  
Louis didn't respond, he just felt Harry's lips on his body and then stayed there, eyes closed and body shaking. He never thought it would be so hard to breathe, but since Harry put his hands on him, Louis constantly forgot how to do it. All he could think of was Harry, Harry, Harry, like a mantra going off in his head. Harry's hands, Harry's body, Harry's tongue. And now Harry's fingers.  
  
He heard the footsteps getting closer to where he was on his hands and knees on the couch. The next thing he knew, Harry was climbing back onto the couch and even before he could settle down, his hands were already on Louis’ hips. It’s as if he couldn't spend one more second without touching Louis.  
  
"Come here, love," Harry said sweetly, taking ahold of Louis' hips so he could put a pillow under his lower tummy. Louis let out a whimper, knowing his ass was even more exposed now. His cock was pressing down onto the pillow, the pressure and friction making him go insane. "That's it princess, so beautiful."  
  
Harry opened the bottle of lube, coating three of his fingers with it. Louis was already loose enough, thanks to his tongue, but that was nothing if he really wanted to prep him. Harry got back into his position behind Louis, lowering himself so one of his fingers was lined up with Louis' rim and pressed the finger to Louis’ hole.  
  
"Just do it,” Louis groaned, needing something inside him now.  
  
Harry grinned, kissing Louis' lower back. "So eager for me, princess,” he whispered, slowly pushing his index finger in.  
  
Louis’ eyes fluttered shut again, feeling the little stretch Harry's finger was causing. It wasn't much yet, not enough that's for sure. Harry's long finger suddenly started moving inside him, slowly, calmly. Harry was being a goddamn tease.  
  
“Relax, baby.” Harry pushed the finger down to his knuckle, curving it enough to make Louis' body melt. Harry did it again, pushing his finger in and out, feeling Louis' rim giving in little by little. "That's it, babe, just feel me."  
  
Harry's finger started fucking Louis slowly and sensually. Louis couldn't help but finally give in to Harry's touch, letting his whole body relax. Harry noticed the way the muscles in Louis' back seemed to ease and added a second finger. He worked the two digits into Louis’ hole until they were in all the way, up to Harry’s knuckle.   
  
“Hmmm,” Louis whimpered, wiggling his ass down in need to get more. His rim was already being stretched and he could feel Harry's fingers crooking inside of him, searching for Louis’ prostate and pulling out again, leaving Louis empty for a second before fucking him one more time.  
  
Harry rocked his two fingers in and out of Louis' wet, lube-coated hole at the same time that he leaned over him, pressing his chest to Louis' back. Harry's lips were kissing up Louis' neck, sucking here and there, at the same pace as his fingers.   
Louis felt like he was floating, covered completely by Harry's body. The weight of the older man pressed against him was a pleasant reassurance that he wasn’t just dreaming. Harry’s lips were marking the nape of his neck and and the soft skin behind his ear. Louis was in his own personal wonderland.  
  
  
"Fuck, fuck, Harry, there,” Louis moaned, dropping to his elbows when Harry hit his prostate with his fingers. "Do that again, please, please, daddy.”  
  
The word came out of his mouth without a single warning, he didn't even think about it. Damn it, he couldn't think about anything else but Harry pleasing him. It just came natural to him. He froze for a moment, feeling Harry taking his two fingers out and he almost panicked. However, he didn't have the time, because soon enough Harry was fingering him open with his three fingers.   
The stretch, the little burn from Harry's fingers brushing his prostate, hit him all at once, making Louis little body melt into the couch, pleading for something. For Harry.  
  
"You like that, princess?" Harry asked, biting down into the skin of Louis’ neck, sucking a deep-colored bruise into the tan skin.   
  
Louis couldn’t do anything but moan, tilting his head to the side so he could kiss Harry's plump lips, and good lord, he could taste himself on Harry’s lips. "Yes, yes, daddy, oh-”  
  
Harry's fingers were hitting Louis’ prostate again and again at the same time that his fingers were stretching him up. Louis whimpered when Harry crooked his fingers again, massaging Louis' sweet spot. His cock was already leaking pre-cum onto the pillow and he was going to cum untouched if Harry kept doing that.  
  
"I'm- Fuck, I'm gonna-"   
  
"No you're not," Harry interrupted him, pulling all his fingers out slowly but still making Louis moan. He kissed him again, leaning back into the couch. "On my lap, baby, I want you to ride me."  
  
Louis swallowed hard and made his best effort to sit down on his knees. His whole body was so close to that amazing orgasm he could barely keep himself up, but he did it because fuck- yes, he wanted to ride Harry. He wanted to feel his dick inside of him, owning him in the best way possible.   
  
"Come here, let me help you," Harry said, his voice so wrecked already. He grabbed Louis by the hips, helping him crawl into his lap, his legs on each side of Harry. "You wanna ride me, princess?"  
  
Louis felt Harry's hot breathe hitting his neck, making his thighs tremble and god, he needed the strength now to keep himself up. He nodded, placing his hands down on the couch at each side of Harry and arched his back. "Yes, daddy, yes."  
  
Harry reached to his side, grasping the condom he’d gotten at the same time as the lube and opening it’s plastic packaging. He slipped it down his length and grabbed the lube, putting a considerable amount all over his hard cock. Harry gave himself a few strokes before lining up to Louis' little hole, the tip of his cock teasing just on the rim.  
  
"Go down when you're ready, baby," Harry said, whispering against Louis' ear. "I don't want you to hurt yourself, okay?"  
  
Louis nodded and slowly started going down. He moaned when the tip of Harry's cock went in, stretching him even more, the burn already building up. Harry was so big, and Louis needed to take his time even though he just wanted to sink down and take it, take it all and be daddy's perfect little princess.  
  
"Ugh, Louis," Harry groaned, feeling Louis' heat all around him. Louis kept sliding down, taking more and more of Harry's cock every time. And oh, what a beautiful thing that was, watching Louis' ass swallowing him just right, his dick disappearing into him. "You're doing so good, princess, so fucking good."  
  
"Daddy."  
  
Louis whole body dropped onto Harry's, bottoming out. He let out a loud sob, the stretch in his hole burning, but it was a good feeling, only adding to all the pleasure he was getting. Louis fell back, resting against Harry's chest just taking a moment to breathe. Harry was fucking big and he needed to adjust, needed to give a second for his body to fully take Harry in.  
Louis’ content smile came to his lips when he felt Harry softly kissing his neck, not even rushing him to move, just giving him his time. He took a deep breath, not moving his back up from Harry's chest but moving his hips, wiggling them just a little bit first. He heard Harry groan behind him, his grip getting stronger on Louis' hips.  
  
"You're so big," Louis whispered, starting to move his hips around, Harry's dick stretching him perfectly. "You fill me up so good."  
  
Louis’ ass was pressed completely down on Harry’s cock and he took advantage of it, moving his hips in circles impossibly slow to make Harry groan. His voice was so deep and raspy every time he would moan into Louis' ear it just kept motivating Louis too earn one more sound out of Harry's beautiful lips.  
  
So he arched his back, lifting his hips up and dropping them right down making Harry moan loudly.   
  
"Fuck, yes.” The way Louis felt firm around Harry was just amazing to him. He was so tight around his cock, so perfectly fitting, giving him pleasure every time he went up and down. Louis was fucking himself on Harry.   
  
Louis perfect, tiny body was humping up and down on Harry's cock, taking him so good Harry could do nothing but moan Louis' name. Louis loved the sound of his name on Harry's mouth. He quickly built up a rhythm, working his hips up and down and then making little circles, curving his back just to get that angle. He kept it like that for a couple of minutes until Harry's cock was firmly pressed against Louis' prostate and he gave in, his whole body falling backwards onto Harry's chest, his legs trembling.  
  
"Harry, I-" Louis' body was shaking, he needed to get that angle again but he was too tired, his orgasm just seconds away, but he couldn't find the strength to keep himself up.  
  
Harry nodded, grabbing firmly onto Louis' hips and slowly raising him up just to drop him back down on his cock. He hit Louis’ prostate again, making the younger boy whimper loudly, pressed flat against his chest.  
  
"Yes, yes, there, just-" Louis moaned, shifting his hips just enough to drag out the pleasure, the heat in his tummy growing bigger. "Uh, daddy, please, please. I'm gonna cum, please."  
  
Harry's pace picked up, fucking into Louis faster and faster with every thrust of his hips, hitting that sweet spot every single time. The way their skin sounded together, the whimpers coming out of Louis' mouth, the tight heat around his cock were all making Harry go crazy. He was getting closer to reach his own orgasm. Harry's hand reached for Louis' neglected cock, grabbing a hold of it and Louis couldn't help but moan loudly when he finally got the friction he needed.  
  
"You've been so good, princess, so good for daddy.” Harry's thrusts were in pace with his strokes. Louis' cock was hard and warm on his hand and his tight hole was still taking him perfectly. "Cum baby, cum for me."  
  
Harry hit Louis' prostate at the same time he gave him once last stroke and that was it. Louis was a sobbing mess on top of him as he came hard on Harry's hand, spilling all over himself and his thighs. Louis clenched around Harry's cock as he came and soon enough Harry was coming inside of Louis, riding them both through their orgasm.  
  
Both of them stayed still after their orgasm was finally drained out of their bodies. Louis wanted to move, to say something, because that was the best orgasm of his life, but he was too fucking tired to even say a word. He didn't need to move, however, because Harry did it for him. Harry lifted him up, carefully taking his own cock out of Louis’ stretched hole. Louis was too out of it already but he knew Harry was carrying him to his room and in a matter of seconds, he felt the soft sheets surrounding him.  
  
"Don't leave me,” Louis mumbled, half asleep, half awake.  
  
Louis couldn't see it because his eyes were closed at that point, but Harry gave him the sweetest smile before kissing his lips and his temple. He lay down next to Louis, pulling him closer to his chest.  
  
"I won't."  
  
-

Louis didn't know it that night, neither did Harry to be honest, but when he said he wouldn’t leave Louis, he meant it.   
It wasn't too hard to come to the realization he actually loved Louis. Harry loved everything about him from his high-pitched voice every morning to the way Louis would jump into his bed really late at night without saying a word. He loved the way Louis' eyes crinkled when he smiled at him, he fell in love with Louis in such an easy and natural way. It was like he always knew he was meant to love him, to love this boy, his princess, with beautiful blue eyes and messy hair and perfect thighs and loving personality. He knew, somehow, this was meant to happen.  
  
Harry loved how Louis looked with short, pinky skirts, or how he looked with his lace panties and oversized sweaters. Harry loved buying him more lace panties and seeing the happiness in Louis' face when Harry gave them to him. He loved every single bit of Louis.  
  
He had fallen in love with Louis. So one day, after Louis came in from looking at possible places to move into, Harry decided to ask him.  
They were both in bed, Louis was playing with Harry's iPad and Harry was reading a book, one hand lazily playing with Louis' hair. He wasn't actually reading, not really, but he tried to pretend he was until he couldn't keep quiet any more.  
  
"Why don't you stay with me?" Harry asked, his voice soft and slow as usual.  
  
Louis took his eyes off the iPad's screen, looking up at Harry. "What?"  
  
Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, still stroking Louis' hair and since Louis didn't pull away, he took that as a good sign.  
  
"Why don't you stay here, with me?" he asked again without being able to stop the smile on his face. "This is your place too, you know, and I don't... I don't what you to leave, Lou. I want you to call this your home."  
  
Louis could swear his heart grew inside his chest. Harry was being so completely honest about this, he really wanted Louis to stay, and not only that, but he was saying this was his home. When Louis first arrived here, when he posted that text on Tumblr asking for somewhere to stay for a while, he was discouraged. His life was a complete mess three weeks ago. And yes, he knew he stayed a little longer at Harry's house, but he was doing it because it felt right, and Harry never actually complained. But even then, he never thought about this.

  
About staying with Harry, about having a place to call home.   
  
Louis smiled, tilting his head to the side to kiss Harry's tummy, burying his face there. Harry laughed, leaning down and taking Louis' jaw into his hand, pressing his lips to his.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Harry asked, smiling with his lips still pressed to Louis'. There was just something about Louis that made Harry so incredibly happy.  
  
"As long as you keep calling me princess, yes."   
  
Louis kissed Harry one more time before going back to play with his iPad, feeling Harry's hand stroking his hair again. This was his home, laying around with Harry after a long a day, just being with him. As long as Louis had Harry, he would be home.


End file.
